


Lyrics Round Robin FANDOM Style (Uptown Funk)

by Indelible_Faith (TheWaterGoddess)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Detecctive Conan, Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2017, Lyrics Round Robin, Parody, Song: Uptown Funk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterGoddess/pseuds/Indelible_Faith
Summary: Lyrics Round Robin with our lovely host Miss Sarah L.International Fanworks Day 2017Song: Uptown FunkComposed by people all round the world!All those who played, do check it out! And let me know who wrote which line, yes? :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> We only ever managed to write one verse, but it was great fun!
> 
> (TWG here!)

Uptown Funk

 

Our fic is real hot,

People say "He's a robot",

He's a machine.  

I am gay and John is way hot,

John's too hot (hot damn),

On a case, brow's furrowed in a frown, there's mystery all around,

You're gonna have a bad time (Whoo),

I can't believe you reset, let's do genocide again,

Stop, Darth's Luke's father, Harry's glasses haven't been discarded,

Go, Conan! Find the wretch!

Fly to Alderaan, Tatooine,

Gotham, New Jersey,

If Kaitou Kid shows up, we've gotta go all out!


End file.
